Haptic effects are used to enhance the interaction of an individual with an electronic device. Haptic effects enable the user to experience a touch sensation, which is typically generated by an actuator embedded in the device. Such a haptic effect actuator provides acknowledgment or feedback of a user's interaction with the electronic device, alternatively or in addition to visual and/or audio effects via a display or audio device.
Eccentric rotating mass (ERM) motor and linear resonant actuators (LRA) are bulky and generally do not provide local haptic feedback. Smart actuators such as piezo polymers/ceramics and smart gels have been used but are often weak or cannot provide strong local vibration. Moreover, many are designed in a way that just provide constant acceleration/vibration. Conventional parallel plate actuators for haptics require high voltage and in general have a weak blocking force.
There is therefore a need for thin actuators to generate haptic feedback.